Generally, a HAVi network comprises several devices each of which can either be a controller device to control other devices or which can be a target device, e.g. a controllable device being controlled by a controller device. Further, the HAVi specification defines an environment for home network application software that runs independently on a single controller device which must be a Full AV device (FAV) in the network. This application can control target devices which might be Base AV devices (BAV) via their device control module (DCM). Target devices can provide their DCM and applications (havlets) which are uploaded to one controller device to be executed in order to control that target device. Applications can also be downloaded from outside the home network, e. g. via the internet, in order to update/upgrade device functionality, maintenance or other purposes.
The functionality of havlets and application modules is described in sections 3.5.3 and 3.9 of the HAVi SPECIFICATION 1.0, Version 1.0—Jan. 18, 2000 which content is herewith included by reference into this application. Section 3.9 describes that the way application modules are handled is proprietary as well as the way a FAV finds and installs third-party application modules which are supplied via a disk, internet or any other means. However, it is described that application modules are conceptionally similar to DCMs which allow havlets to use them to provide a proprietary application that offers an user interface for the control of a specific target device.
Further, in the introductory part of section 3.5 it is set out for the handling of a DCM code unit which is provided by a BAV target device that when a BAV target device is attached to a HAVi network with one or more FAVs, one of them uploads and installs the DCM code unit to make the BAV target device available to other HAVi components.
Since the HAVi specification does not show how to handle an application module by a controller device within the network it is the object underlying the present invention to provide such a method and means which can carry out said method.